


A Dragon Ring

by The_Celestial_Princess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Princess/pseuds/The_Celestial_Princess
Summary: When Levy started to receive mysterious notes leading up to Valentine's Day, this is not quite how she thought things would turn out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Valentine's day fic I've been thinking about for a while, I hope you like it.
> 
> There are minor stalker mentions but it all turns out fine at the end.

**1/2**

_Dear Diary  
_ _Today I found a little note in my mailbox with two strings of numbers on it. I wonder who it’s from?_

It was two weeks before Valentine's day when Levy received the first small envelope. She found it in her letterbox sitting on top of her other mail, propped against the side. She was in a hurry to get to work, though, so she just grabbed everything and stuffed them in her handbag.

When she got home and sat down, she remembered the little letter and pulled it out of her bag. It was a scrap piece of paper in a plain white envelope, with Levy's name on the front. It only a heart shaped sticker sealing it, but it managed not to look tacky. She would have written it off as a usual Valentines love letter except for the fact that the contents weren't a love poem or a confession, but two strings of numbers.

_-41.28189  
_ _174.776126_

She brushed it off as a prank, but recognised them as GPS coordinates and decided to check them out, because why not. She typed the numbers into Google, hit enter, and waited for the results. When it loaded, the first result came up as the location of… her favourite cafe? So the sender of the note had done some research. Levy checked the envelope again for any clues and found a brief sketch of what looked like a curled up dragon. But aside from that, there were no clues as to who the writer was. The handwriting was incredibly neat and gave no clues, so she put the letter away and went to make dinner.

 

**5/2**

_Dear Diary  
_ _Today when I went to get my usual morning hot chocolate at the cafe, the barista handed me another little note, with a new set of coordinates. Still no name, though._

By Friday, Levy had pretty much forgotten about the mysterious note. For the first day or so, she had been wary when she went into the cafe on her way to work, but when nothing strange happened, she just resumed her normal routine. Today she had woken up early, and so instead of getting her hot chocolate and leaving, she decided to sit and drink it in the cafe. The barista, her friend Gray, greeted her as she came in the door and started making her hot chocolate. When he called Levy over to get it, he gave her a small letter, saying that someone had dropped it off for her. It was the same as the one she had gotten on Monday, but she noticed that the dragon sketch now looked more like a ring than just a dragon. Since she had time, she decided to read the letter itself while drinking her hot chocolate. Like the first one, it only contained a note with two sets of numbers.

_-41.287855  
_ _174.775599_

This time, Google gave her the address of the bookstore that she always visited.

 

**9/2**

_Dear Diary  
_ _Today I got a third little note. It was slipped into the front of the new book that I pre-ordered. I wonder how they did that?_

On Tuesday, Levy went to pick up her new book. It was the latest one in a series by her favourite author, and she had been looking forwards to it for weeks. She was also wondering if there was going to be another note, because like how the first note had had the coordinates for the cafe, the second one had them for the bookstore. She went up to the desk and chatted for a bit with Lucy, the cashier, who had also ordered a copy of the book for herself. Levy asked briefly if there was a letter for her as well, but Lucy shook her head and so she left for work.

When she got home and began to read her new book, something fell out from between the pages. Levy picked it up and found it was another letter. She looked at the dragon sketch and found that had become even more refined, not quite a sketch anymore. The drawing didn’t seem to have any meaning so she opened the letter and read it, pretty sure she knew what to expect.

_-41.277848  
_ _174.776392_

Those were the coordinates for her work. This felt too much like a stalker under the guise of a secret admirer, so she called up Lucy for some advice. Lucy advised her to just roll with it because they were probably just from someone super shy. Levy still felt uneasy, but since she didn’t have any proof that it wasn’t just a ‘Valentine’s treasure hunt’, she couldn’t do much.

 

**13/2**

_Dear Diary  
_ _Today I found another little note, this time in my desk drawer at work. I was expecting it because they had been coming every 4 days, but what I wasn’t expecting was for it not to have another set of coordinates. This time it only said nine words. I wonder what’ll happen tomorrow?_

When Levy arrived at work that day, she was on edge. The notes had been coming every four days and had arrived at the place of the GPS coordinates of the previous note, which meant that there would probably be one at work today. She walked in the main entrance and took the lift up to her floor. As she made her way to her desk, she was attempting to discreetly check around for another letter. She couldn’t see one, so she sat down at her desk and quickly checked around there. When she opened her top desk drawer, there it was, sitting neatly on top of her papers. She glanced briefly at the dragon drawing and found that today it had been upgraded into a full-colour picture of what seemed to be a dragon-shaped ring. Since she still had pretty much no idea what it was for, Levy moved on to the letter. She was rather surprised when she opened it and found that instead of a new coordinate it had three words.

_See you tomorrow!_

When she flipped it over, Levy found another six words.

_P.S: Please don’t call the police_

She considered this interesting development. Since the next day was Valentine's day, these were almost certainly love notes of some sort, and the sender had forgotten to disguise his handwriting for the second sentence so she had a pretty good idea who it was and now the meaning of the dragon too. Valentine's day would be interesting this year.

 

**14/2**

_Dear Diary  
_ _Today I got an email about a hold on a library book that I hadn’t placed. So I went to go check it out, and you’ll never believe what happened! 5 hours later and I’m still internally screaming in joy._

When Levy checked her email on Sunday, she found and email from her library saying she had a hold ready for pickup. She couldn't remember reserving any books recently, but maybe it was a while ago and there was a rather long wait list so she forgot. Her other theory was that it was something to do with yesterday's letter saying ‘see you tomorrow’. She figured that whichever theory was correct would get proven when she went to get the book, so that was what she did.

She was greeted when she walked in the door by her friend Erza, the librarian on duty. When Erza passed her her book, Levy was surprised to see that it was a copy of the book that had been her favourite since she was a child. So, she hadn't just reserved it then forgotten about it. That left the ‘secret admirer’. She leaned forwards and whispered something to Erza, who whispered back. Levy nodded and said that she was just going to go and read the book over in the quiet corner. When she got there she sat down and read the final letter tucked into the cover.

_Will you marry me?_

They were written in a familiar scrawl, and this time the note was signed, too, with a familiar name. Levy slipped on the enclosed engagement ring, shaped like the iron dragon from the letters, then jumped up and ran to hug the man standing a few metres behind her. She flung her arms around her boyfriend Gajeel’s neck and whispered one word in his ear.

_‘Yes.’_

 

**Epilogue**

Gajeel sat, cradling his cheek. ‘She slapped me, man! I proposed to her, she said yes, it was all going great, super romantic, and then she slapped me!’

Gray hid his smile and asked him, ‘and did she say why she slapped you?’. Gajeel glared at Natsu, who was laughing his ass off in the corner, and replied ‘I dunno, she yelled something about me being super stalkerish and freaking her out or something.’

‘Well, I did tell you that they were getting a bit creepy and that any girl in their right mind would call the police,’ Erza said wisely, popping up behind Gajeel and scaring the shit out of him. He quickly recovered his balance and, attempting to hide the fact that he had almost fallen out of his chair, shot back ‘yeah, but she didn’t, so no harm done right?’

He got a slap on his other cheek for that, and Erza stalked off scarily. Gray could tell that Gajeel was getting defensive and might storm out so he sent a quick text to Levy. Gajeel’s phone pinged soon after that, and he seemed to calm down after reading the message. Instead of storming out he waved goodbye and wandered out the door. Then he turned and came back in because it was his house and everyone had just turned up somehow. After they had all left, he reread the message and smiled to himself. Then he went to get some more ice for his cheek.

_To: Gajeel_

_Thank you for today. It was super sweet and I am so happy to be engaged to you! I'm sorry for slapping you, but next time maybe just remember that I didn't know that it was you sending the letters.  
_ _By the way, I want a June wedding. See you tomorrow!_


End file.
